Matchmaker KeBeci
by Kiss and Kill
Summary: You sorta get what's it's about from the title. If you don't then...What happens when Ke-Beci decide to visit.(You'll want to read Sweet Memories first.)
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I can't belive people like my fanfics.This one's going to have just one more chapter. So just wait a little and it'll be up soon. My next fanfic's going to be a song fic, so just wait a little! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! Even though i ready want to...(_Italisized stuff means thoughts or memories.)_

**Matchmaker Ke-Beci**

"Lady Ke-Beci?"

"Yes, Kazume."

"Do you have any family?"

"Yes. Two brothers."

"Are they nice?"

"One is."

"You're very lucky… I don't have any family…"

"Would you like to meet one?"

"Oh, really?! Yes, lady Ke-Beci!"

"Ha ha. I'm glad you're happy."

A young demoness stood up. She had long beautiful silver hair and golden eyes. A blue crescent moon on her forehead, thin blue stripes on her cheeks, and cute pointed dog ears on top of her head. Beside her a teenage girl in a decorative kimono stood holding a long bow and a quiver full of arrows.

(To InuYasha)

"Miroku!! You hentai!!"

SLAP!!

Red in the face Kagome stomped away from a very hurt monk on the ground with a blinking red hand print on his face.

"It's the hand I tell you! The hand!"

"I think it's just you, monk…" InuYasha grumbled.

"Mowww!" Kirara jumped up, her tails flared out.

"What is it, Kirara?" Sango asked looking out to the road.

"I smell something weird too," Shippo said from Kagome's lap.

(To Ke-Beci) (I'm really sorry about this, but my computer is being stupid...)

"Are we close?"

"Yes. Just around the corner." As they rounded the corner a large cat demon with two tails and flames on it forepaws and tails jumped out with a girl in pink armor holding a large boomerang next to her.

"Stop, demon! Let the girl go!"

Another person in purple robes holding a staff emerged.

"A half demon! Name your self!"

"Ke-Beci?!"

A girl ran up and hugged her.

"Kagome! It is nice to see you again!"

"Who?" InuYasha asked peeking around Miroku.

"Brother!" Ke-Beci cried and run up to hug him.

"Uhhh…" Confused, Miroku and Songo looked at each other.

"Aww… Isn't it nice to see a brother and sister together?" Kagome said.

"Brother and sister?!"

"So you're a demon priestess and your training young Kazume here, Ke-Beci?" Miroku asked.

"Yes."

"And what and interesting fan you have…" he said scooting closer to her as everyone sat around a fire.

"It was a girt from Myoga. Have a closer look!" she said and smacked him in the face with it. Like always he fell back with a red imprint on his face.

"How have you been doing all this time?" Kagome asked.

"Fine. I've started teaching at a small village not to far away."

"Do you mean Jukuza's village?" asked Sango.

"Um-hm. My master is allowing me to learn the ways of the priestess so I can protect the help protect the village," Kazume piped up as she twiddled Shippo's tail. He was happily cuddled up on her lap and loving every moment of her petting. She giggled as he snuggled down deeper into her kimono.

"Why do you stay at that village, Ke-Beci? Jukuza's a crude man," InuYasha said.

"Because his wife took me in without hesitation. I'm staying for her and my students. Have you gotten anywhere? Like a mate perhaps?"

Both InuYasha and Kagome's faces went red.

"Let's talk about this later… I'm, going for a walk," InuYasha grumbled and went off.

"You should get to sleep, Kazume,"Ke-beci said turning to the girl.

"Yes, lady Ke-Beci."

"Stay with her, Shippo," Kagome added.

"Okay!"

"Let's take a walk, Kagome," Ke-Beci said getting up.

"Sure.

They made their way through the wet grass to the Bone Eaters Well as fireflies danced through the air.

"Have you found a mate, Kagome?"

_"Uh-oh! I don't really know about this mate stuff. I'll just have to act like it's marriage,"_ Kagome thought. "I'm a bit too young… or in my time at least. Have you?"

"No… But Jukuza wants me to marry his son."

"Well, you'll find a special person someday."

"Do you love someone?

Without hesitation Kagome answered, "Yes…"

"Who?"

"You brother…"

"I thought so. The first time I met you I could tell something was special."

"Really? He doesn't seem to love me though… He still feels that he owes Kikyo. That he has to be with her… But I still love him even if he doesn't love me."

"He does love you though."

"What?"

"I think he loves you more then anything, Kagome. You matter more to him then Kikyo ever could. I know it."

"I hope you're right."

"Don't worry. It's a brother-sister thing."

"Okay. Well, I'm going back. Are you going to stay here a little longer?"

"Yes."

"Good-night then."

"Good-night," Ke-Beci said as she watched Kagome walk off. She looked up to the trees and smiled. "Did you hear us, brother?"

InuYasha jumped down and sat on the lip of the well. "Yeah. I heard it all," he grumbled.

"You're torturing the poor girl. She loves you dearly. He stayed silent and stared at the ground. "Do you owe Kikyo your life and love?"

"I don't love Kikyo and I'm not giving her my life. I will revenge her so she can rest in peace, but I'm not letting her drag me to hell. I have to stay and protect Kagome."

"Then do you love her?"

He slowly nodded his head.

"Then tell her."

"I don't know how to tell her the right way… I'm afraid she'll reject me like the dirty half breed I am."

Ke-Beci laid her hands on his shoulders and shool her head. "You are not a dirty half breed. You're just like me. A normal living creature. If you love her so much then you can tell her any way and she'll understand." She leaned forward and hugged him.

"How'd you get so smart?" he asked.

"Travels full the knowledge!" They got up and walked back to camp. Everyone was asleep, but Kagome, who was close to dozing off herself. She perked up when she saw them. "You can sleep now, Kagome. You need it," Ke-Beci said sitting down next to her.

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, leaning back against a tree. Ke-Beci noticed that InuYashakept his eyes on her until he too fell asleep.

( Do you like it?! Please review! I like getting them.Chap. two should be up today. If not i'm probably grounded from the computer. And REVIEW!!!

Ja ne!!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2!It's a bit shorter, but it's alot better! i'll be putting up another fanfic soon socheck soon!)

**Matchmaker Chapter 2**

"Miroku!!"

WHAP!

InuYasha opened his eyes to find a dazed Miroku lying on the ground in front of him. "What a nice thing to wake up to…" he mumbled.

"Morning, InuYasha," Kagome said walking by with some sort of package.

"Morning…"

Kagome sat down next to Ke-Beci and ripped the package open, pouring it into a mug of hot water. She stirred it and handed it to Ke-Beci. "It's hot chocolate. Drink it," she said as she sniffed it. Ke-Beci took a sip and smiled.

"This is very good!" she exclaimed and drank some more.

"When are you planning to leave?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. Kazume seems to like playing with Shippo and I'm helping you so probably no any time soon."

"Good. I really like having you here."

"Kagome!!" Shippo cried running up with an empty box in his hand. "It's gone!"

"It's okay. I'll get some more next time I go home."

"Yey!" He bounced off to watch Kazume, who had her sleeves rolled up and her tongue stick out of the side of her mouth as she tried to make a paper barrier. Miroku sat down next to Ke-Beci and she pulled her fan out. He laughed nervously and scooted over some.

"You're training Kazume well, Ke-Beci. She is making an almost perfect barrier at such a young age," he said.

"She has the blood of a great priest in her."

"That could be one reason."

"Ummm…. I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you think you could help me with my archery, Ke-Beci?" Kagome shyly asked.

"Of course, Kagome!" They got up, gathered there bows, and set off torwards the forest. As soon as they were gone InuYasha sat down next to Miroku with a sigh. He stared glumly at the fire.

"Is something wrong, InuYasha?"

"…."

"InuYasha?"

"….."

"InuYasha!!"

"I'm trying to think, monk!!" he yelled and stomped off into the forest fuming.

"I don't understand him at all…" Miroku sighed.

(To Ke-Beci and Kagome)

"Alright, now pull it back a little more…. Now!!

"Kagome let the arrow go and it hit the tree with a thud. Ke-Beci examined where it hit the tree and clapped her hands.

"Great! Almost exactly in the middle."

"I did?! Yey!" Ke-Beci pulled the arrow from the tree and tossed it back to Kagome.

"I'm going back for a little. You can keep practicing."

"Okay." Kagome notched another arrow into the bow and took aim. Just as she was about to let it go InuYasha jumped down from a tree. Startled she turned and the arrow went right over his head. He fell down and blinked a few times. "Oh, I'm sorry, InuYasha!!"

She ran over and helped him up "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Practicing," she answered picking her bow back up and snatching up another arrow. In one swift motion she let the arrow go and it hit the tree.

She went up and let out a cheer. "I did it! I hit it right in the middle!"

"Now all you have to do is be able to do that all the time and your set," InuYasha said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing! Just happy you did it," he said and came up to look too. "Wow! You're getting a lot better."

"Thanks. I'll leave this in for Ke-Beci to see," she said and went back to her spot. She notched an arrow and let it go.

InuYasha looked and said," Another perfect."

"Let me see." She started over, but tripped over something. InuYasha caught her before she hit the ground. Kami. I'm really clum-" She stopped as InuYasha pulled her into an embrace. "I-InuYasha?!"

"I love you, Kagome," he whispered into her ear.

"Wha- what?!" Before she could say anything else he pulled her into a kiss. She dropped her bow and wrapped her arms around his neck as a smiling Ke-Beci watched from a tree above.

(Everyone together)

"Where have you two been?!" Sango yelled when InuYasha and Kaogome came back hand-in-hand.

"Hmmm… Are you two-" Miroku started but of course Shippo had to cut in.

"Kagome?! Why do you smell like-"

InuYasha kicked him in the butt as the two blushed. "Shut up, Shippo!!"

"Ooooo! InuYasha, you old dog…" Miroku said wagging his finger with a perverted smile on his face.

"Why you…"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The monk fell to the ground with three good sized lumps on his head from the girls.

"Well, we'd better be leaving," Ke-Beci said.

"Bye!" Kagome said and hugged her. "Please visit again soon."

"I will and be careful with InuYasha. He has a heart of glass. It breaks easly."

"Iwill…"

"Good-bye, Shippo," Kazume said setting him down.

"Bye, Kazume…" he answered quietly.

"Good- bye, brother. Take good care of Kagome," Ke-Beci said giving InuYasha a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone waved to the two as they started back down the road.

( I hope you like this one! My friend did.Please REVIEW!!

Ja ne!!


End file.
